Briana Gilbert
by annalouise92
Summary: Briana Gilbert left Mystic falls after her parents died. After a year she comes back and has changed. She knows everything about vampires, withes, werewolves, the Originals and hybrids. What happens when she comes back home and brings a new evil to the town that no one has even heard of yet?
1. Prologue

**Briana Gilbert left Mystic falls after her parents died. After a year she comes back and has changed.****She knows everything about vampires, withes, werewolves, the Originals and hybrids.****What happens when she comes back home and brings a new evil to the town that no one has even heard of yet?**

I've come back. Finally after a year of being away roaming the world I have returned to Mystic Falls where I once had a loving family.

My parents were killed in a car accident with me and my sister inside. Somehow we survived and when I heard the news I couldn't take it. So shortly after my parent's funeral I packed my things left everyone a note and left town.

So now I am back. A different person. I've turned into this hot, confident sexy woman who has experienced life outside of this small town.

Over the past year I have discovered things about myself and everything around me. When I was a little girl my parents always told me scary stories about the supernatural, but I never even thought that it could be true until one day I found out the truth, vampires, witches, doppelgangers and originals exist.

I found out all of this I was left for dead in an ally in New York City.

Someone attacked me and left me to die. I woke up the next day in a stranger's apartment. Little did I know everything I thought I knew changed that day.

Nik his name was. He was the guy that saved me. His real name is Niklaus but many know or fear him as Klaus. Klaus is a hybrid: a werewolf/vampire that has lived for over 1000 years. When I woke up light headed and confused he told me he found me in an ally and took me back to his.

After a while of bumping into one another which I now know wasn't we started dating and then from there it became serious. We fell in love. And he then told me his secret. I was obviously not convinced at first but he showed me his true face and after time I got over it. After he told me everything about the supernatural he then taught me how to survive and from then on I changed into the person I have become today.

When he told me about his curse on him I was confused and shocked as I look just like Katherine. Or better known as Katerina Petrova but with blonde hair. He was going to use me as a sacrifice but when he saw me in that ally he fell for me instantly and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt me.

So through the year he changed me into this vindictive sexy confident person and now I don't care about anyone accept the people I love. And when he told me he loved me I knew that I couldn't live without him so from then on a I made it my mission to help him with his curse. He told me everything he needed and I said I would help him.

The last piece of the puzzle was Elena my twin sister. He told me about how Katerina/Katherine was the original doppelganger but ran before he could do it so from his contacts we devised a plan to use Katerina as the vampire in it. As for Elena we never had the best relationship. She was always the person everyone went to. Where I was popular but she was more popular. So when I changed I felt this burning hate for her that was inside me all along. I hadn't had to compete with her for a year and now that my love can finally break his cursed we devised a plan to use Elena. I didn't want her to die but I was going to find a way to save her and break the curse together. There was something missing about it all but we would figure it out when we get there.

So now I am back home ready for the plan to start. From what I've heard over the past year in Mystic falls is a lot had occurred. After my parents died Jeremy my younger brother turned to drugs, Elena turned to moving on and my Aunt was their guardian. A month after they passed the Salvatore brothers came to town and wreaked havoc. Founders Day has just finished and it's just time for the masquerade ball at the Lockwood's. A perfect time to set the plan in motion. Katherine is back in town and everyone is trying to kill her. So what a night to come back and pretend I don't know anything and plant the seeds for Klaus to come and finally be who he truly is.

**This is my new story I hope you like it.**

**Please let me know what you think. I've been wanting to do a Klaus/au story for a while now and have come up with hopefully a great concept and story.**

**Please read/review/fav/follow.**

**I will update as much as I can I do go to uni so that takes up most of my time and with exams coming up I wont be focussing on stories. but when I find the time I will update.**

**please read my other stories too.**

**Enjoy**

**Anna xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter I hope you like it.**

When I get out of my Audi R8 I grab my luggage and look at my once family home.

It's been a year since I left and so much has happened to me and this small town. Maybe one more thing will make it a little bit better. Me of course. Everyone will think I have finally come back but that's not the case I am here to help my love break his hybrid curse so he can be his true self.

I walk up the concrete driveway and I hesitate before knocking on the door. I finally have enough courage to knock.

After a minute I hear footsteps coming towards the door. The door opens and my Aunt Jenna is in front of me.

"Hi Jenna." I say softly.

"Brie?" she questions uncertain.

I nod. "It's me Jenna, I've come home." I tell her.

"Please come in." she says and attacks me with a hug. "I'm so glad your back we've missed you." She says.

"I've missed you too." I respond.

"How are you?" she asks as we make our way inside the lounge room.

"I'm good, I feel good, I have had the most amazing year." I tell her.

"Well you look different, good different love the blonde." She compliments.

"Thought I'd go for a different look." I tell her.

"Well it suits you." She adds.

"Jeremy and Elena here?" I ask.

"Should be home shortly, and Alaric will be over later to." Jenna explains.

"Well who is Alaric?" I ask curiously.

"He's my boyfriend." She answers.

"Better than Logan I hope?" I ask.

"Much better than him, he's a teacher." She continues.

"Well I am glad your happy." I tell her.

After catching up I duck up to my old room and unpack. When I finish packing I walk back downstairs and I run into Elena and Jeremy. "Brie?" they both say in unison.

"Hey." I say awkwardly.

"Your back?" Jeremy asks.

"I'm back." I respond.

"You look good, when did you get back?" he asks.

"An hour ago." I answer.

"How long you back for?" Elena asks rudely.

I sigh at her rudeness. "For good." I answer.

"You seem different." Jeremy mentions.

"That's because I am. I'm not the same person I was when I left, I decided I'd come back finish school then go off and travel some more." I tell them.

"What's with the hair?" Elena asks.

"Thought I would go for a change." I say smiling and looping it through my fingers. "It' good right?" I ask her with a grin.

"So what have I missed?" I ask changing the subject.

"Lots." Elena says rudely and walks past me.

"What's with her?" I ask Jeremy.

"She just broke up with her boyfriend and lots of things have happened." He says.

"Well I'm back now so if you need to ever talk to me about anything just ask." I tell him.

"I'm glad your back sis." He whispers hugging me.

"At least one of you are." I comment.

"Don't let Elena get to you, you've always let her." Jeremy says.

"Trust me she wont. As I said I've changed I know longer stand in her shadow." I tell him with a smile.

"Well it's about time." He finishes.

After catching up with Jeremy and meeting Alaric we start to get dinner ready. I help Jenna out with chopping the vegetables. The phone suddenly rings and Jenna gets it while I continue to chop.

Elena enters the kitchen and she avoids looking at me. "Who's on the phone?" she asks Alaric.

"Not sure." Alaric responds.

Jenna then walks over to Elena. "Elena it's for you." She says kind of like a robet.

I glance a weird look at Alaric and Elena and continue to do my chopping. Jenna walks over and grabs her knife as Elena speaks into the phone and her mouth falls open and she is in shock.

I glance at Jenna who is bring up the knife above her head. All of a sudden Elena turns to face us in the kitchen and yells "Jenna no!"

I look at Jenna and she brings down the knife going to stab herself. I quickly use my fighting sense and stand in front of her and Jenna brings the knife down and stabs me in the stomach.

"No." Elena and Alaric yells.

I land on top of Jenna and she hits her head. I roll off her and lie on my back.

"Brie, no." Elena says.

Alaric bends over me and puts pressure where the knife stabbed me. "Call an ambulance." Elena shouts. Jeremy runs down the stairs and enters and sees the seen.

"Omg, what happened?" he yells.

"It was Katherine, she was compelling Jenna and she was going to stab herself at the last moment Brie saw this and stood in front of her." Elena explains loudly.

I begin to loose focus. "Briana, stay with us." I hear Alaric shout.

I feel my eyes close and darkness hits me.

I wake up later in my room. I go to move and I move without pain. What happened?

I then get flashes, Jenna was going to stab herself then I stepped in front of her. I look to my stomach and check to see if there was a cut. Nothing was there. Vampire blood. I thought.

I sit up in bed and see Elena waiting patiently. "Hey." She says.

"Hi." I respond.

"What do you remember?" she asks.

"I remember chopping vegetables then Jenna was about to stab herself then I cut in." I tell her.

"Good because what I'm about to do is make you forget." She says.

Compulsion? "What are you talking about?" I ask confused.

A man walks in my room. If I wasn't taken I would so tap that.

"Brie, this is Damon, he's a friend of mine." Elena says.

"I don't know why you need a friend of yours to help me, I am just fine." I tell her warningly.

"But what happened last night you can't know." Elena says.

"You don't have the right to do whatever it is your about to do, so I suggest you and your friend Damon get out of my room. And just remember I have my ways to remember so don't be so surprised if it doesn't work." I tell her.

"I'm sorry but that can't happen." Damon finally speaks up.

"I don't know you so don't speak," I say rudely.

"You've got a tounge on you I would watch that." He warns me.

"Trust me I can handle you." I tell him.

I go to walk past him and he stops. I try to get out of his grasp but he's to strong.

He looks in my eyes and tries to compel me. I where a vervain anklet so no one will know.

"You are going to forget what happened last night, you came back from wherever you were, had a good dinner with your family and went to bed." He compels.

I repeat it back going with it so I don't blow my cover.

"Now you will go back to sleep and when you wake up it will be a new day." He finishes.

And like a robot I walk over to my bed and lie down and close my eyes.

As soon as the coast is clear I sit up in bed and message Nik.

_Me: Got in town tonight, something happened, long story short, someone compelled my aunt to stab herself so I side stepped and she stabbed me. When I woke up someone must have given me vampire blood because I am healed. Elena thinking she could compel me got Damon Salvatore to compel me to forget. I am going to go along with it.__Tomorrow I will look around for Katerina and let our plan fall into place. Love you xx_

I wait a couple moments until I hear my phone buzz.

_Nik: Are you alright love, who compelled your aunt I will kill them. As for the vampire who compelled you keep acting it out.__She's in town from my contacts so keep a look out, and be careful, ring me if you get into any trouble. Love you too xx_

I smile at the message and go to bed.

The next morning I wake up with a evil smile. Time to make everyone fall in love with me and boot Elena off her peddle stool.

Tonight is the masquerade ball and I will make myself noticed. I have to keep an eye out for Katherine as well as any other problems that I may face.

I walk downstairs and see Jenna and Alaric on the couch. "I'm heading to the grill, time to see some familiar faces." I announce.

"You going to the ball tonight?" Jenna asks.

"Of course." I say with a grin.

"Have fun for me." She says.

"Your not going?" I ask.

"No, I'm having a night in with Elena and Alaric." Jenna informs me.

"How fun." I say with a little sarcasm. "See you later." I finish and exit the house.

I get my car and I drive off and make my way for the Grill which is the local hangout.

When I arrive at the grill several people in the parking lot turn their heads at me. I pull my sunglasses off and place them on my head and open the grill doors.

When I walk inside I stare around. I look around and notice Matt Donavon, who was one of my best friends serving tables.

He looks up at me and takes a second to realize who I am.

"Briana?" he questions.

"Hey Matt." I respond.

He runs up to me and scoops me into a hug. "Omg your back, when?" he asks.

"Last night, I'm back for good." I tell him.

"I missed you here I really needed you." He says.

"I'm sorry I had to get away for a while make a life for myself for a while and I did and I cant be more happy." I tell him.

"Well it's good your back." He says.

"It's good to be back." I comment.

I hear the door open and Caroline one of my best friends turned vampire walks inside. She looks to matt and doesn't recognise me.

"Can I get you a table?" Matt asks her.

"No I just needed to use the restroom." She says and walks off.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay." I tell matt.

He nods and I follow Caroline but not before I see Elena walk in behind Caroline. I take a second look and realise it's not Elena, it's Katherine.

I stand outside the bathroom and hear the conversation. "Elena?" Caroline says.

"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asks.

"Yeah, you know... whatever." Caroline responds and tries to super speed passed her but Katherine grabs her and pulls her back.

"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" Katherine asks in her normal voice.

"I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home." Caroline responds stuttering.

"I need you to deliver a message to Stefan and Damon." Katherine tells her.

"What?" Caroline asks with fear.

"I want the Moonstone, tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine warns and Caroline nods and hesitantly walks out completely oblivious to me next to the door.

I walk inside while Katherine is still inside. I start clapping. "Nice." I say to her.

Katherine looks at me confused. "What?" she says confused.

"You don't know me, but I definitely know you. Threatening my friends for your own gain, not smart." I tell her.

"Who are you?" she asks dangerously.

"I am Briana Gilbert Elena's twin sister, I have been away for about a year and I know everything about you Katerina." I say with a smile.

She vamp speeds and holds me against the wall by my throat. "You must be pretty stupid to be threatening me." She growls.

"Oh trust me honey, I'm not scared of you, but I know your weakness and if you hurt me he'll come after you." I tell her.

I then grab her hand and break it. "I may be a human but I've been trained to attack vampires, so if you ever hurt my friends again I will destroy you but not before I let someone assist me. And you know him very well." I say and she stares at me in shock.

"This is your final warning, attack Caroline, Matt or my Aunt again you will die and that's a promise." I finish and walk out.

I leave the grill and head into town to get a dress and mask for tonight. I call Klaus on the way to inform him what just occurred.

"Hey love." He answers.

"Hey babe. So I just met Katerina." I tell him.

"Really, she's in town." He says.

"Been for a little while now, she's looking for the moonstone." I tell him.

"She's trying to bargin herself for everything that's needed." He implies.

"I think so, I kind of threatened her too." I say.

He laughs "That's my girl." He says.

"You trained me well, I'll keep you posted ps the dress I'm wearing tonight you would love it." I tease.

I hear him growl "Easy now, I have to go I have to pay, I'll talk to you soon Nik. I love you." I tell him.

"Love you too." He finishes and I hang up.

Shortly after paying I walk back to my car and head home to get ready. I eventually have a shower and put my hair into curlers once it's dry and put on some make up. Once my curlers are ready to come out I slowly take them all out and my curls fall down my back angel like. I then walk back in my room and put on my black bandage dress that shows off my curves. I put on my gold stilettoes and matching gold and black mask.

Once the look is finished I send a picture to Klaus and make my way down stairs. "I'm off." I announces to the people in the kitchen.

"Your actually going?" Elena asks me.

"I don't ever miss out on a party Elena." I respond.

"I'll drive." Jeremy says walking behind me.

"Good because I want to drink." I say with a smile.

"God you have changed. And I love it." Jeremy laughs.

"Good to know." I respond and wave goodbye and we leave.

We arrive at the Lockwood's mansion and at the front is Mrs Lockwood, the now Mayor of Mystic Falls.

"Jeremy and oh my Briana Gilbert look at you, you look great." She compliments.

"Thank you Mrs Lockwood, it's good to be home." I respond.

"Well have a good night and enjoy yourselves, I'm sure Tyler will love having you back home." She finishes and walks off.

"Yeah right." I comment and Jeremy laughs.

He then goes off and I walk to the nearest bar and grab a Champaign. As I turn around I pump into someone. I look up and see that I have walked into Damon Salvatore, he thinks he compelled me so I have to go along with it.

"So you must be Elena's sister." He says.

"I am, and you are?" I ask rudely.

"Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother." He says.

"I don't know Stefan." I tell him.

"I just assumed you did." He continues.

"I've been gone for a while just got back so still getting settled, havent seen anyone actually." I respond.

"Where did you go?" he asks me.

"Everywhere." I respond with a smirk.

"Seems like your different to Elena." he comments.

"Oh trust me I am, I was always in her shadow and I never liked it, but being out of mystic falls I saw the world of not being in her shadow and now I don't let anyone tell me what to do." I inform him.

"That's good to hear." he comments.

"Well I am more bolder and more wild than her it's kind of fun, I think while I was away she got used to it and once she saw this new and improved Brie she got scared." I tell him.

"Why do you think that?" he asks curiously.

"I don't think I know, she hasn't said one word to me since I left and I think she knows now that I wont let her order me around anymore." I say with confidence.

"Well it was great to finally put a face to a name I've seen your photo's around the house you really have come out of your shell." he mentions.

"Oh trust me I have and I love it, now if you excuse me I have people to see and well have fun, see you round." I say walking away.

"Be careful tonight." he says seriously.

"I can take care of myself Damon there is more to me that meets the eye." I say with a smirk and leave him.

After officially meeting Damon I walk back outside and I see Katherine and someone I don't know walk inside. I give her a warning look and continue outside where I see Bonnie and Jeremy talking secretly.

"Hey Jer. Bonnie." I say to them.

"Briana, when did you get back?" she asks shocked.

"Last night. I just haven't had a chance to see many people yet." I tell her.

She hugs me. "Well I missed you." She whispers.

"I missed you." I tell her.

"You back for good?" she asks.

"As long as I'm loved." I joke and she hugs me tighter.

"Well I'm not letting you leave." She laughs.

"Good to see your not mad." I tell her.

"We all were but we got over it." She says.

"Yeah Elena hasn't." I comment.

"Give her time." Bonnie responds.

I shrug "So what you to standing together plotting against anyone." I joke knowing full well what they are wanting to do.

They laugh akwardly. "Just talking." Bonnie responds.

"Well I am out of champaign I need another." I tell them and walk off.

After a while of mingling I find my way back to Bonnie and Jeremy when I see them having a serious discussion with Elena who seems upset. "You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asks shocked.

"Who are you trying to kill?" I say walking up to them. They jump a little. "Jeese, it's a joke." I say to them.

"Don't do that." Elena yells.

"What did I do now?" I ask her.

"Nothing you haven't done anything while everything has been going on." She shouts.

"Elena." Bonnie and Jeremy warn.

"What the hell is your problem Elena, I haven't done anything to you so what gives you the right to yell at me like that?" I yell back.

She seems surprised by my outburst as do Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Girls now is not the time." Jeremy shouts.

"I don't think it will ever be a good time because I'm going to give you a little warning I am not the same person I was when I left you no longer get to order me around so if you ever want to argue i'll bite right back and be ready because it will knock you out.": I warn her.

She scoffs "Well I wish you never came back." she shouts.

"There it is, that's all I needed to here, well news flash Elena you don't get to tell me what I can or cant do, I am not leaving and there is nothing you can do about it." I say and suddenly feel a stabbing pain in my back and start screaming as does Elena.

"Agh." I scream.

"Brie, Lena." Jeremy and Bonnie screech.

"What's happening?" I say with clenched teeth.

"It's Katherine, they are both linked, get them to stop." Bonnie directs to Jeremy.

Jeremy runs off and I feel another pain come across my arm. "Agh." I scream again.

"I'm sorry I can't break the spell girls but I'll make the pain go away." She says.

"You're a witch." I whisper.

She looks at me and nods. "Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..."

The pain goes away but I feel week so I lie on my side trying to gain my strength back. "Stay awake Brie." Bonnie yells.

"I'll be fine I'm tougher than I look." I say clenching my fists.

Jeremy runs back quickly. "Are they okay?" he asks.

"Are they?" Elena asks.

"They're stuck in there with her." Jeremy responds.

"Who's stuck?" I whisper.

"We will explain everything later just keep your strength." Bonnie tells me.

"You were right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her. And somehow Brie." Jeremy informs Bonnie.

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on their shoulders." Bonnie orders Jeremy.

"Where are you going?" I ask her.

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" Bonnie yells and runs off.

"Here." Jeremy says showing me a ring.

"Nice ring." I comment.

"Put it on." He tells me.

"Why, what will it do?" I ask.

"It will keep you from dying." He says.

"No, no Jeremy just keep it it's not mine, or give it to Elena, i'll be fine, this wont kill me." I whisper.

"How are you not confused?" he asks.

"I know." I say softly.

"You what?" Elena shouts.

"I know Elena, and Damon didn't compel me." I tell her.

"What how?" she asks.

"I wear vervain idiot." I shout.

"Even hurt all you two can do is argue." Jeremy comments.

"That's all our relationship has ever been, I just now can fight back." I tell him.

"How do you know everything?" Jeremy asks.

"That is a story for another time I don't think I really want to tell you." I say truthfully.

"Why not?" Jeremy asks.

"Were you going to ever tell me, keep getting vampires to compel me, like you did Jeremy Elena?" I ask.

"How do you know about that?" she asks.

"I know everything Elena, just because I left doesn't mean I didn't keep updated on you all." I say to her and lie back down.

"Now stop asking me questions I am tired and in pain and would like to rest without being interigated." I say and close my eyes.

A while later I feel the wounds start to heal and regain my strength back.

"How do you feel?" Jeremy asks me.

"I'm fine Jer, don't worry about me." I tell him smiling a little.

"How you doing Elena?" Jeremy asks her.

"Bonnie's spell has worked." she says softly.

"Whimp." I blurt out.

"Brie." Jeremy scolds.

"Oh I'm sorry I was supposed to say that in my head." I say smirking as I see a hint of a smile on Jeremy's face.

"Just stop talking Brie." Elena yells

"Not going to happen" I respond and sigh.

"How long until we are healed?" I ask Jeremy.

"Not long." he answers.

I then see Bonnie walk out of the mansion and she walks over to us.

"It's done you should heal quick." Bonnie informs us.

"And Katherine?" Elena asks.

"Damon's dealing with her." Bonnie responds.

"As in?" Jeremy asks.

Bonnie just nods. "They won't kill her." I say aloud.

"Why not?" Jeremy asks.

"Because they will want her to suffer, my bet they will take her to where she was supposed to be all along." I explain.

"How would you know that?" Bonnie asks confused.

"I know everything Bon, it's not a surprise, as soon as I found out about everything it all made sense, your preditctions when we were younger, you would get headaches." I continue.

"How do you know all this?" Bonnie asks.

"I've had contacts. I may have left Bonnie but I always kept up to date with everything, who do you think sent you those anonymous flowers after your Grams died?" I ask her.

She starts tearing up. "That was you?" she asks.

"Your Grams was like a grandmother to me and her favourite flowers were daisies so I had them sent." I tell her.

"Thank you." she says hugging me.

"Now I am going to walk home because I don't think I can handle being around Elena tonight so have a good night." I tell them all and walk off.

"Wait." Elena yells after me.

I ignore her and keep going as I hear a unfamiliar voice yell out to her "Elena."

As I begin my journey home I ring Klaus to tell him what happened, he'll know something's up.

"Hi." I whisper.

"Are you okay, I've been trying to get ahold of you all night, one of my witches said you were hurt, did she help you?" he asks angrily.

"Yeah Greta helped in that department also Bonnie did, I'm fine, really." I tell him.

"What happened?" he asks getting angrier.

"Katherine happened, she linked herself to Elena and myself so if she got hurt, we got hurt, the Salvatore's were trying to kill her for stabbing me I think or nearly stabbing Jenna." I tell him.

"Are you okay, do you need me there." He asks angrily.

"I'm fine Nik, don't worry I'm tough I'll survive, but the next time I see that dopplebitch I will hurt her." I threaten.

"There's my girl." He laughs.

"I got to go I'm tired and I'm drunk plus injured so I need to sleep." I tell him.

"Well ring me in the morning." He finishes and I hang up.

As I hang up I turn around and see a man in a mask in front of me. I jump a little.

"Omg." I say shocked.

I try to walk past but he blocks me. "Excuse me." I say rudely.

I go to walk away but he takes me from behind and covers my mouth with clorophome and I try to fight it but I fall limp.

**Elena POV:**

I am walking towards my car still sore from the attacks on Katherine when I see Brie on the phone. She turns around and a guy in a mask is behind her. He suddenly grabs her and she falls limp. I run and hit him from behind.

"Hey that's my sister." I shout.

He shoves me into a car and I hit my head and everything goes black.


End file.
